Esa Chica
by Andy taisho
Summary: Es un songfic. Kagome canta "Esa chica" ¿Te atreves a escucharla cantar? horrible summary


Este es mi primer fic, llevo en el fandom del SesshKag hace mas de 7 años :'v

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines lucrativos.** **La cancion es de La Oreja de Van Gogh** **(Me disculpo desde ya por los horrores de ortografía)** **Sin más a leer...** **Acciones** _pensamientos_ dialogos comunes [recuerdos] [ **acciones en los recuerdos] [** Dialogos en los recuerdos]

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

 **Las luces poco a poco se iban apagando. El único reflector impacto de lleno con el menudo cuerpo de una joven.**

 _Respira, llegaste muy lejos como para arrepentirse de esto. Respira, no esta ahi. Respira, no hay nadie ahi. Respira, tu puedes hacerlo, total ¿que puedes perder?_

 **Ante este ultimo pensamiento sonrió, se afirmó al micrófono y en un susurro dijo**

Esta cancion la llamo "Esa chica" espero que la disfruten.

Cómo imaginarse

Que a la estrella mas brillante

No la espera nadie al terminar el show.

 **En su voz se notaba la melancolía que sentia al cantar**.

Que sin los focos que la hechizan

Ella no es mas que una niña

Con vestido y con zapatos

De tacón

 **Cuando termino de pronunciar esa oración la invadieron los recuerdos.**

Y cuando vuelve al camerino

Se acurruca en el pasillo y

Se siente de repente un personaje sin autor.

 **El sonido de la guitarra se sentia como una de las pocas navidades que no paso sola, mas precisamente, esa en que recibió como regalo el que hasta ahora era su libro favorito.**

Tan radiante en las revistas

Y no tiene quien le diga

Que sin maquillaje esta mucho mejor.

 _No lo creo si me quitara el maquillaje verían las marcas que tengo por no dormir..._

Como pudo ser tan tonta?

De olvidar que es lo que importa

Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor

 _Extrañaba estar tanto en su casa, ¿Cómo estará mamá? ¿El abuelo estara tomando bien sus medicinas? ¿Sota ya le habrá dado la carta de amor a la chica que le gusta? Tengo que volver lo más rapido que pueda, me esta esperando._

Y cada noche en el espejo

Le pregunta a su reflejo

¿Quien eres y que has hecho con aquella que fui yo?

 **Cada noche quejaba por las horas que pasaba sin dormir** " _Maldito insomnio_ " **pensaba.**

Esa chica un poco loca

Que solía estar cantando por el barrio

Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado

No llevaba en los bolsillos

Mas que el aire del verano

Y ahora que lo tiene todo

 _Fue una tarde de invierno, en la cual me describirste de esa forma._

Eres muy alborotada como tu cabello **le dijo y tocó su nariz un poco colorada por el f** _ **rio** "_Siempre creí que estabas un poco loca

Pasa las noches llorando

 **Todas** **las noches su recuerdo la atormentaba. Con la sola mención de su nombre, un nudo se creaba en la boca del estomago y en la garganta.**

Cada vez que su sonrisa

Aparece en las noticias

Que sabrán susurra y cambia de canal

["FELIZMENTE CASADO" **se podía leer en los titulares de las revistas. Unos meses despues** "ORGULLOSO PADRE DE UNA NIÑA" **Se leía en los mismos encabezados]**

Que mas dan los galardones

Ni cuántos canten sus canciones

Si entre todo esos miles tu no estas.

 _Realmente dudo que cantes alguna de mis canciones, dudo siquiera que me recuerdes como lo hago yo._

Cambiaría su corona

Por sus viejas zapatillas

Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal

 _Antes este pensamiento me parecia muy atractivo. Pero se que si lo hiciera tú no estarías ahi para recibirme_

Esa chica un poco loca

Que solía estar cantando por el barrio

Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado

No llevaba en los bolsillos

Mas que el aire del verano

Y ahora que lo tiene todo

 **Su voz tomo fuerza y con la fuerza incremento el odio.**

Pasa las noches llorando

 _¡Si! Te odio, te odio porque te di todo de mi, te odio porque te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba y sobre todo, te odio porque te amo tanto que no te puedo odiar ._ **Una traicionera lágrima abandono su ojo izquierdo.**

Porque extraña cada día

Todo lo que mas quería

Trasnochar con su guitarra

Y despertar con tu sonrisa

 **Sabias perfectamente el poder que tenia su sonrisa en tú ser**. [Tú te lo comiste, no mientas **gritaba entre divertida y molesta una azabache con una caja de chocolates vacía en la mano.** No y no tienes como demostrarlo **sonreía un albino que le sacaba más de tres cabezas de altura.** ]

Ser feliz con tan poquito

Pasar desapercibida

Ya no quiere ser princesa

 _Lo mas triste es que te crei cuando me dijiste que me amabas. ¡Que tonta fui!_

Simplemente

Esa chica un poco loca

Que solía estar cantando por el barrio

Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado

Eligió ser la princesa del país de las mentiras

[ **Ese dia la dejaron ir antes del estudio. Feliz por lo que ella denominaba "mi pequeño secreto", quiso darle la sorpresa a su novio**.

 **Compro el vino tinto que tanto le gustaba y comida de su restaurante preferido.**

 **Al llegar al departamento que compartían vio un par de tacones que no le pertenecían junto a los zapatos de su novio en la entrada.**

 **Extrañada se adentro más, a medida que se acercaba a la habitación comenzo a escuchar susurros y gemidos.**

 **Haciendo el menor ruido posible empujo con cuidado la puerta.** _¡Soy una maldita idiota!_ **se regaño.**

 **Tendido en la cama estaba su amado con la que hasta ese momento era su secretaria.**

 **Ambos al percatarse de la presencia de kagome se separaron.** Menudo revolcón te estas dando, ¿no Sesshomaru? **el mencionado intento defenderse pero la abrupta intervención de su secretaria lo dejo mudo** ¿Y qué esperabas que el hiciera? ¡ Él nunca te amo, solo esta contigo por lástima!.

 **Ni corta ni perezosa Kagome giro sobrsobre sus talones comenzo a alejarse, deteniéndose al sentir un peso extra en su mano, sin medir su fuerza lanzo la botella que tenia en la mano hacia la puerta de la habitacion, por esta se asomaba el peliplata. La botella exploto al chocar con la puerta, baño con su contenido y los vidrios que la conforman al hombre** ¡Disfruta el vino Sesshomaru! **y asi sin más se marcho.]**

 _Desde ese momento lo unico que se de tu vida es por los diarios. ¡Ja! que inocente fui al creer que lo que tenias con Kagura era un simple amorio. Incluso te casate con ella y para rematarla te dio una hija._ _Rin ese nombre pensábamos ponerle a nuestra primera hija._

Escucha bien lo que te digo

Porque yo soy esa chica

 _Realmente ahora nada de eso importa, ahora todo mi mundo es Él y no dejare que arruines su vida como lo hiciste con la mia._

 _Voy a cuidarlo hasta mi ultimo aliento._

 _Porque Él ahora es la luz de mus ojos, aunque sean tan parecidos a los tuyos._

 _Mi hijo, nuestro hijo._

 _Inuyasha. Él es mi nueva razon de existir._

 **La guitarra finaliza su melodia.**

 **Kagome hace una reverencia a su publico, este estalla en aplausos y en ovaciones.**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡¡SON UN PUBLICO HERMOSO!! **grita y se baja del escenario sin percatarse de unos ojos dorados que la ven marcharse. Por un momento en estos se ve tristeza, arrepentimiento y algo más. Pero la hermosa azabache nunca lo sabrá.**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

 _Gracias por leer mi historia :'v besos_


End file.
